


Pacing

by alixinsanity



Series: Phan Fluff [3]
Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up to the sound of Dan pacing in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacing

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the idea that came to my head at 2 in the morning, which demanded to be written.  
> Inspired by this video/ interview- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4OL-irwf38

Dan was not light-footed. Phil knew that, having had to listen to the younger man’s heavy footsteps one too many times. The thing was Dan could be light-footed, but only when he was being sly and sneaking up on the older man. But other times, Phil could hear every movement that the brunette made; it was these times that he also felt slightly sorry for the guy living underneath them. If Phil could hear it loudly from the next room, their neighbour must be able to hear it even more. 

Tonight was no different than any other night with the pacing. It tended to wake Phil up in the early hours of the day, in the area of time which was neither night nor morning. The older man groaned slightly as he reached his arm towards the other side of the bed, his hand falling onto the cold sheets. Pushing himself up, Phil somehow managed to walk across his bedroom and not fall over, as he fought with having just woken up and trying to put his glasses on.  

Walking towards Dan’s bedroom, the older man stopped in the doorway simply watching as the younger man paced across the floor.  Dan was just walking, not doing anything, not listening to his IPod, not even talking to himself; he was just pacing back and forth in the same line. Phil looked briefly away from Dan, his eyes scanning the younger man’s hardly used room; they only really used it when Dan filmed his YouTube videos and of course when he decided to pace at 5 in the morning.

 

“Can’t sleep bear?” Phil broke the silence, making the younger man halt his pacing as he whipped around at the sudden noise.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine, now come on let me make you some warm milk and then let’s go back to bed.” Phil reached his hand out towards Dan, smiling softly as the younger man took it momentarily; squeezing it slightly before walking in front of the older man towards the kitchen.

 

“You never told me how milk doesn’t curdle when you warm it up.” Dan commented, his attention focused on the man behind him as he walked towards their kitchen. Before Phil even got a chance to warn him, the younger man did his usual act of walking face first into the glass door. The older man winced as Dan clutched his forehead in his hand as he muttered every swearword under the sun; seriously what idiot thought a single glass door was a good idea.

“You okay Dan?” Phil asked as the younger man moved to sit on top of one of the counters; simply watching as Phil began to potter about sorting out their warm drinks.

“Just peachy. That door is out to get me I fucking swear.” The older man hummed in agreement as he set the timer on the microwave, before moving to stand in front of the seated Dan. Dan opened his legs slightly, allowing Phil to stand between them as he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist before leaning up to kiss him softly.

 

“You didn’t tell me why you were pacing.”

“Just the usual; existential crisis.” Dan murmured against Phil’s lips, pressing one more soft kiss against them just as the microwave binged.

“I love the fact that when you have existential crises in the day, you lie on the hallway floor. But when you have them at night you pace around your room.” Phil chuckled as he handed Dan the mug of warm milk, ignoring the dubious expression the younger man gave the mug, before he sipped it slightly.

“Would you rather I wake up and pace around your room instead,” Dan joked as he carefully hopped down from the counter, drink in hand.

“I’d rather you wake me up and talk to me about it, instead of trapping yourself in your head and waking me up with your bloody pacing. I reckon the guy underneath us is gonna come complain one day, cause if I can hear it through the walls, he can hear it through the floor.” Phil smiled as he reached out to run his hand through Dan’s ‘hobbit hair’ as the younger man took another sip of the warm milk.

 

“We put up with his weird sex noises at 8 in the morning, he can put up with my bloody pacing at 5.”

“Come on let’s go back to bed, we only have two hours before we get woken up to that lovely sound.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love phan, but this fandom kills my sleep.


End file.
